Profite
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: Encore un Kit/OC. J'y peux rien, je l'adore... Et puis, personne ne fait de fictions sur lui en français, faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle. Allez, venez vous faire plaisir. Et faites MOI plaisir. Laissez-moi une review...


Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, avec Kit pour changer (j'y peux rien, je l'adore, et personne ne fait de fiction sur lui en français, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle mdr)

Sinon, comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire originale et le personnage de Kit Fisto appartiennent à George Lucas et je ne sais qui d'autre. Elie m'appartient.

Ça doit être tout

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ça vous est déjà arrivé de vous dire qu'une situation échappe totalement à votre contrôle? Vous dire que quoi que vous puissiez faire, ça ne changerait rien et que vous finiriez dans le mur quoi qu'il arrive? Parce que c'est ce que je viens de me dire. J'ai la forte impression que je viens de foirer ma mission, or ma mission c'est ma vie. Je suis un chevalier Jedi, plus exactement depuis une semaine. Je m'appelle Elie, et je suis une Nautolan. Comme mon maître. Kit Fisto. Et j'ai eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Oh, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Qu'un Jedi ne doit avoir aucune attache, et ne doit pas manifester de sentiments. Vous avez déjà essayé vous? Franchement. C'est littéralement impossible. En tant qu'êtres vivants doués de raisons, nous ressentons des sentiments. On a beau dire ce que l'on veut, les sentiments ne viennent pas du cœur. Mon dieu, quelle idiotie. Non. Les sentiments viennent du cerveau. De l'esprit. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour rester seuls, alors nous nous attachons aux gens. C'est comme ça. On y peut rien. Ou plutôt, on aimerait y pouvoir quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas le cas. On aimerait tellement expliquer pourquoi le regard de cet inconnu dans la rue nous a tellement captivés, pourquoi on n'arrête pas d'y repenser. Chaque instant où l'on n'est occupé à rien, on y repense. Ça devient une obsession, et on voit cette personne à chaque individu qu'on croise.

Bien sûr, la sensation s'en va avec le temps, et ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir, et non plus une souffrance. mais lorsque la personne qui a capté voter regard est avec vous chaque jour ou presque, qu'il vous a pris sous son aile et qu'il vous entraine, qu'il vous sauve régulièrement la vie, et que vous sauvez la sienne, que vous avez peur pour lui à chaque nouvelle mission, malgré toute votre volonté qui s'applique à repousser cette peur, eh bien je peux vous assurer que l'obsession est de plus en plus importante, et que vous avez de plus en plus peur de faire une énorme bourde. Et forcément, plus vous avez peur, plus vous avez de risque de faire cette bourde.

Pourtant durant tout mon apprentissage, en tout cas, depuis que j'ai compris quels sentiments j'avais pour lui, je me suis méfiée, j'ai été sur mes gardes chaque seconde. Et dieu sais que ce n'est pas facile. Nous, Nautolan, nous possédons des queues crâniennes bien pratiques, qui nous permettent de ressentir les émotions autour de nous. Alors lui cacher mes sentiments a été vraiment ardu. Mais je l'ai fait. Et ce matin, alors qui prenait – enfin – le temps de venir me féliciter pour mon passage au rang de chevalier, je n'ai pas été assez concentrée. Je l'ai vu arrivé, plutôt amoché à la suite de sa dernière mission qu'il avait faite sans moi, et mon inquiétude ainsi que tout ce que je ressens pour lui est sorti. Il s'est figé et a serré les poings, puis il a fait volte face et il est rentré.

Je n'ai pas bougé, à part pour me retourner et m'appuyer sur le rebord du balcon où je me trouve toujours, alors qu'il fait nuit. Il fait froid, mais je m'en fiche. Je souhaite juste geler sur place, oublier mes sentiments, surtout ma culpabilité. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si j'avais pu me contrôler, tout serait comme avant. Mais c'est trop tard et je dois en assumer les conséquences, ce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire. Pourtant il le faudra bien.

Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, ni les gens, en bas de la tour, qui déambulent sans se soucier de rien – en tout cas qui le cache bien – et qui me semblent insignifiant. J'ai oublié de mentionner que je me trouvais dans ma nouvelle chambre de chevalier, dans une des tours du temple Jedi. Au quatrième étage. Et soudain, une dispute attire mon attention. Je soupire en reconnaissant Kit et Shaak Ti. Ils ne parlent pas fort, mais j'ai ressenti colère, appréhension et douleur. Je pourrais entendre ce qu'ils disent, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Le voir continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'étais alors que j'ai l'impression que pour moi tout c'est arrêté me fait franchement mal. Je soupire, puis finit par me résoudre à écouter ce qu'ils disent.

– si je t'en ai parlé, ce n'est pas pour entendre quelqu'un me faire la morale, gronde-il à voix basse. Je ne sais strictement pas quoi faire.

– bien sûr que si que tu sais quoi faire, affirme la Togruta. Seulement, tu voudrais que ce soit moi qui te le dise pour que tu puisses dire que tu n'as pas pris la décision toi–même. Est ce si lourd à porter? Demande-t-elle.

– je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas de morale! Assène-t-il. Tu sais combien je déteste dire ça, mais j'ai besoin d'aide, là, marmonne-t-il.

– d'accord, soupire Shaak. Tu veux savoir quoi exactement?

– comment je fais pour tromper le conseil, et ma conscience, surtout, dit-il dans un de ces sourires carnassiers qui me font fondre.

Shaak Ti rigole doucement, et kit se renfrogne. Et moi je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils racontent.

– ne boude pas, lâche-t-elle en souriant toujours. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?

– bien sûr que oui! s'écrie-t-il, en écarquillant les yeux!

– d'accord, dit-elle. Pour l'instant, tu n'ose pas lui parler, et ta conscience en rajoute une couche parce que tu ne devrais pas lui parler de ça. Mais dis-toi au moins qu'une fois que tu lui auras parlé, tu ne te demanderas plus si il faut le faire, restera seulement ta conscience. Ce qui est plus supportable. En plus, je parierais la réussite de ma prochaine mission que ta conscience va se caser dans un coin pour ne plus ressortir tellement tu seras bien avec elle.

... ola, pause. Retour arrière... "Tellement tu seras bien avec elle"... pourquoi j'espère soudain qu'il parle de moi? On se demande... allez, on retourne à la conversation hein?

– je ne sais pas, est en train de dire la Togruta. Et puis, tu es sûr de ce qu'elle ressent?

– oula oui ne t'en fait pas, le rassure kit. D'après ce que j'ai senti ce matin, il n'y a aucun doute. Mais bon sang, je m'en veux d'être parti sans un mot. Et dire que j'étais venu la féliciter.

– eh bien, tu pourras la féliciter d'une autre manière, dit Shaak avec un sourire en coin.

Il grogne, mais ne dit rien.

– allez, va la voir. Je suis sure qu'elle se désespère depuis ce matin.

– oh non! S'exclame-t-il d'une voix un peu trop forte, faisant se retourner les gens aux alentours. Tu crois? Lui demande-t-il une fois que plus personne ne fait attention à eux.

– arrête de prolonger la conversation et vas-y! ordonne-t-elle.

Ils se saluent et kit rentre. Shaak, à ma grande surprise, lève les yeux vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil, avant de me dire

– un jour tu payeras la dette que tu as envers moi, n'est ce pas?

Je lui fais un sourire éclatant.

– vous n'aurez qu'à me dire à qui je dois parler.

Elle éclate de rire et rentre à son tour. Mon esprit rentre soudain en effervescence en pensant qu'il va bientôt arriver. Je me demande dans quelle pièce je dois me mettre, avant de réaliser que le meilleur endroit, c'est celui où je suis. Alors j'attends patiemment. Il frappe à la porte. J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe, mais je me fustige mentalement. Je ne dois pas montrer une quelconque réaction. Je ne dois pas laisser passer le moindre sentiment, qui pourrait me trahir. J'ai eu mal toute la journée. Il peut bien se demander ce qu'il se passe quelques minutes. Même si je doute de pouvoir tenir, je dois essayer. Il frappe à nouveau, mais je ne réponds pas. Mais il sent grâce à ses queues crâniennes que je suis là. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement, et il m'appelle de nouveau. Je le sens approcher. Il doute. Il a même un peu peur. Et soudain, je le sens derrière moi. Tout près. Et je me sens en colère. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Mais j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus qu'il m'a fait mal et que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il parte, qu'il s'en aille le plus loin possible. Il sent ma colère et s'inquiète vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Ça me fait mal de savoir qu'il s'inquiète. Alors je soupire et la colère retombe aussitôt qu'elle est venue.

– un vrai ascenseur à émotion, souffle-t-il.

Je rigole nerveusement, et, sans aucun signe avant coureur, le rire se transforme en pleur. Toute la pression de cette journée, et de ces dernières années, tous les mensonges, les sentiments cachés, tout ressort maintenant. Je ne le sens pas bouger, mais ses bras passent soudain autour de moi et me retourne. Je me retrouve calé contre lui, et je dois bien avouer que c'est franchement le pied. Moi qui ai rêvé pendant des années d'un moment comme celui là... j'ai presque l'impression de rêver. Je me calme rapidement, mais il ne bouge pas. Et moi non plus bien sûr. À vrai dire, ça m'arrange. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Et si j'en crois la confusion qui règne en lui, c'est pareil pour celui qui me tient. Ça me rassure d'un côté. Je finis tout de même par me reculer, et frissonner, sans la vouloir – c'est qu'il fait chaud dans ses bras, et qu'il fait de plus en plus froid dehors, surtout que la nuit est complètement tombée désormais.

– viens, murmure-t-il.

Je prends la main qu'il me tend et nous rentrons. Il s'installe sur le lit et me fait tomber sur lui. Je m'en veux mais je suis gênée. Mal à l'aise. Et forcément il le sent. Il m'installe un peu mieux sur ses genoux, et je me retrouve collée contre lui, ma tête sur son épaule, que je cale dans son cou. Sa main joue avec une de mes queues et j'en frissonne. Il laisse échapper un rire. Pour me venger, je frôle avec mes doigts une des siennes. En réponse, il grogne et me serre un peu plus contre lui, en soupirant. Je rigole à mon tour et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. J'arrête de penser et profite du moment, en me disant qu'il va finir par se lever et partir. Mais les minutes, puis les heures passent, et il est toujours là. Je voudrais lui dire tant de choses, mais le silence est si apaisant. Alors je me contente de ressentir, en sachant qu'il le sent aussi. Et inversement. Moi qui ai toujours senti un bouillonnement constant, il est calme, serein. Je soupire, pour ce qui me semble être la centième fois, mais de soulagement et de... je ne sais pas si je peux dire de bonheur, mais ça s'en rapproche en tout cas. Je le sens alors bouger, et crois qu'il va partir, mais il se contente de s'allonger, et de poser sa main sur une des mienne. Il ne me force à rien. Je peux partir si je veux. Je souris en secouant doucement la tête. Comme si je voulais partir. Je m'allonge à ses côtés, sur le dos. Mais au bout d'un moment, je me lève. Il fronce les sourcils, et je le rassure d'un sourire. Je sors de la chambre, lui à ma suite. Je monte en haut de la tour et passe par une trappe. Toujours sans comprendre ce que je fais ni savoir où je vais, il me suit. On se retrouve en haut de la tour, sur le toit, plus haut que n'importe quel bâtiment à part la tour principale, derrière nous. Je m'appuie sur la rambarde et il se glisse derrière moi, passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

– c'est donc ici que tu disparaissais, murmure-t-il. Je t'ai cherché des heures parfois, tu sais.

– je sais, dis-je en haussant à peine les épaules. J'avais besoin de... j'hésite, avant de me dire qu'il le sait. J'avais besoin de me calmer, et de me maitriser. Et plus les années passaient, moins j'y arrivais. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai failli craquer et tout envoyer balader.

– j'en ai conscience, avoua-t-il. Je l'ai senti, à chaque fois ou presque. Mais je prenais ça pour de l'impatience. Pas... ça. Depuis quand tu... il ne finit pas sa phrase. Mais je la comprends très bien.

– franchement, je ne me rappelle pas d'une seule fois où je t'ai vu et où je n'oubliais pas tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ça m'a d'ailleurs coûté deux orteils, finis-je en rigolant. Je le sens secouer la tête doucement. Et toi? Depuis quand?

– je n'en sais rien, murmure-t-il. Je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir. Je le sens hausser les épaules. Shaak avait raison, chuchote-t-il plus pour lui–même.

– Shaak a toujours raison, lui réponde-je doucement. J'étais là tout à l'heure.

– je m'en doutais. Ce n'est pas important. Au fond, souffle-t-il, le plus grave, c'est que je t'ai fait mal. Et je m'en veux.

– ce n'est plus important, le rassurai-je à voix basse. C'est tout oublié maintenant, ajoutai-je en me retournant vers lui. Il va falloir être discret.

– en effet, me confirme-t-il. En attendant, il me semble me rappeler que les toits ne sont pas surveillés par des caméras, ni par les gardes, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, et un regard qui me fait sentir comme la proie sur laquelle le chasseur est sur le point de fondre. Et je me surprends à aimer ça au–delà du politiquement correct. Il se colle un peu plus à moi et je remonte mes mains sur son torse, pour finir dans son cou. Il fixe mon regard dans le sien, et je sens une de ses mains frôler ma colonne vertébrale, me causant un frisson énorme. Il sourit, fier de son petit effet, et effleure ma jour de son autre main. Je savoure le moment mais je suis à deux doigts de me jeter sur lui. Il sent mon impatience, et éclate de rire, sa tête basculât en arrière, ses queues crâniennes se balançant gracieusement dans son dos. Alors que je suis entrain de mourir de frustration, il fond sur moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire, et enfin, je peux goûter à ses lèvres. C'est en lui que je sens désormais l'impatience. J'espère que personne ne fera de rondes de vérification cette nuit, et c'est ma dernière pensée, alors que je sens sa main passer sous ma tunique, et nos queues s'emmêler, nous donnant un accès direct aux émotions et aux pensées de l'autre. Je tente de rassembler mes esprit une dernière fois, alors que kit susurre dans ma tête par pensée

– profite...

* * *

Voili voilou. Ce n'est pas ma meilleure, loin de là, mais vu que je l'ai écrite, je la poste. Sait-on jamais, peut–être que quelqu'un aimera. Mais pour que je le sache, il n'y a qu'un moyen…. REVIEW !!! Merci les gens.


End file.
